Perfect
by hypetown
Summary: Bill/OC


In this story, Remus marries a made up girl, Blaire, and they had a baby girl, Alyss. Also, Sirius isn't in Azkaban and he looks after Harry.

**Bad decisions**

**That's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss "no way it's all good"**

**It didn't slow me down**

**Mistaken**

**Always second guessing**

**Underestimated**

**Look, I'm still around...**

**~Pink**

Nine year old Bill sat beside Blaire, looking at the bundle in her arms. Little baby Alyss Lupin blinked up at him with big, golden eyes, the same as her father's. A toothless smile spread across her face as she looked at him. She reached a tiny hand out for him, a squeal escaping her lip.

"Do you want to hold her?" Blaire asked him quietly. He nodded hesitantly, looking wide-eyed at the beautiful baby. Molly set a pillow under his arm and Blaire carefully set Alyss in his awkwardly cradled arms.

As she stared up at him, he felt the spark of protection he feels for his own younger siblings. And it may just be love at first sight.

She's seven while he's sixteen.

She likes to have flowers in her long, dark hair. She's tiny and _so breakable_ with graceful movements and a melodic laugh.

He's big muscled and '6.8'. His hair is long and always in a ponytail. He's got the deep, low voice and booming laugh with most of the girls after him. He calls her his 'girlfriend'.

_And they have been the best of friends as long as she can remember._

Alyss comes with her parents for dinner on Christmas Eve. Bill's friend, Alex, is over and they stay up in his room, ignoring everyone. She goes out with all of the other kids, much to close to the forest.

"Look what Father Christmas brought me. A filthy blood traitor Weasley." Greyback growls, his icky, sharp yellow teeth showing in a cruel smile. "Bow and all."

"I'm not a Christmas present or a Weasley." She retorts stubbornly, lightly touching the large, green bow on the side of her head. As she looks around, she finds everyone has gone back inside.

"A Lovegood, Luna I believe." He questions, moving closer. Alyss crosses her thin arms over her chest, raising her dainty chin.

"Lupin." She says.

"Lupin… what's your dad's name?" He asks, moving even closer.

"Remus." She backs up quickly, putting distance between the two. Greyback slowly moves closer, his eyes turning completely black and a wide smile spreads across his face.

Inside everyone hears her loud, high pitch, pain-filled scream. Remus and Blaire are in the lead, followed by Harry and Sirius. The two find their baby girl unconscious in the snow, her underwear gone, though her skirt is just ripped slightly, and the initials _F.G _sliced into her small pale tummy.

She refuses to come from her room. She simply sits on her window seat, hugging the teddy Bill had given her for her first birthday and watches out the window. The Healers had healed her every way they can, making her scars little silvery lines. She has nightmares every night, only to be woken by her parents.

Alyss wishes Bill will come every day, but he never does. She's finally giving up on him until one day a soft knock comes on her door and he comes in. She stares at him for a moment before turning back to the window, holding her teddy tighter.

"Hey… Alyss baby?" He asks softly, sitting next to her. She doesn't meet his eyes, no not yet. "I know it took me a while to come see you, but you have to understand. I was ashamed that I wasn't out there to protect you. I felt guilty." He said, cupping her tiny cheek.

"You were supposed to be there at the hospital when I woke up. But you weren't!" She said, looking close to tears as she met his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry Alyss." He whispers, pulling her into his lap as she cries.

Later they curl up on her bed and he gives her a locket with their pictures in it.

_And yes, she was definitely in love._

_She grew up entirely too fast for someone her age._

She's more mature than Harry, which is hard to beat. She does dance and let's all her pain out through her movements. Greyback comes after her many other times, but she always gets away, hiding where not even Bill can find her.

He goes off to Egypt after he finishes school at the end of the summer, when she's ten. It's painful to watch the person you're closest to leave you behind. She holds onto his locket while she stands close to Harry and Ron, not that anyone notices. Everyone is watching him kiss his yearlong girlfriend goodbye.

_And that's the first time she felt hate for anyone other than Greyback._

Alyss and Ginny sit in Ginny's room, coloring pictures for no reason at all, when the brunette looks at her best friend. "Gin," She says to get the others attention.

"Yeah?" Ginny asks without looking from her picture of Harry.

"I'm gonna marry Bill someday." Alyss says bluntly, looking down at how many times she scribbled Bill's name over her paper while she daydreamed.

"Whatever floats your boat." Ginny sighs dreamily, smiling at her completed picture.

_That's what everyone told her._

She starts Hogwarts and gets in Gryffindor like her parents. She befriends Colin Creevey, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood and Blaise Zabini. That year, she gets taken to the Chamber of Secrets, just because she's Harry Potter's 'sister'.

Her second year is calm and boring, until summer comes and she goes back to dancing.

Fourth year, She gets to see Bill at the Quidditch World Cup. It feels like old times again before the Death Eaters come and he's running with her tightly tucked into his arms. Harry gets stuck in the TriWizard Tournament. His second task, she gets stuck at the bottom of the Black Lake until he comes and gets her. When she hits the surface, she comes face to face with Gabrielle Delacour. She goes to the Yule Ball with Lee, her locket around her neck. She sees Bill again at the last Challenge and hugs him tightly, never wanting to let go. Over the summer, she gets a letter that says she's skipped a year and is going into her fifth.

She writes to Bill, a long, happy letter, about her good news and gets a 'Good job kid. Keep in touch.' In return and it nearly _kills her._

_And for a split second she thought she was over him._

She's had so many bad things happen to her over the years, but she felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest as she heard the stupid words ring in her ears. "_Me an Beell are getting married!" _

She glances at him to find his eyes down cast as he held Fleur's hand tightly. She nods and forces a smile. "Congratulations." She says when she passes them, though Bill knows it's a lie.

_Fairytales are for saps anyways._

"Bill!" Alyss cried, seeing Greyback jump and bite at Bill while he was still human. Greyback's head snaps up at the sound of her voice and a cruel grin appears on his face as he backs away from Bill. Alyss is by the older, bleeding Wizard in seconds.

She hears a loud howl and looks up to find Greyback in his werewolf form. She backs away, making sure to lead him away from Bill. She screams as the werewolf lunges for her and snaps his jaw down on her shoulder.

_"How's my little girlfriend doing?" _

When he next sees her next, she's bony and tired looking. She looks world-weary and she's lost that spunk everyone loves about her. Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley all let him know that he did this to her. They had to warn him before she showed up at his sick bed. She stays in the back of group, leaning on her dad.

He notices Alyss' legs buckling slightly and the guilt crash over him like waves. "Alyss?" He calls gently, looking at her with pleading eyes. Ginny and Harry tense up as they watch her move over to him, her whole body tense. "Can we have a moment alone?" He asks everyone as he takes her small, pale, boney hand in his big, calloused one.

The crowd leaves, Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Fleur the last few to leave. Bill turns to her to find her staring out the window. The light hits her perfectly, making her glow and reminds him why he loves her and why he has to marry Fleur. _Alyss is off- limits._

"Baby," He begins and winces when she flinches at the word. "What's happened between us?" She simply shrugs, biting her lip. "C'mon Al. Talk to me." He begged.

"I don't _know _what happened to us Bill. You stopped caring a while ago." She snapped, yanking her hand from his grasp.

"What do you mean I stopped caring! Al, you're the most important thing to me in the world!" He exclaimed, sitting up to look at her better.

"Then why don't you send me big, long letters anymore! And how come you never act like you care anymore! And how come your marrying _her_!" She yells, tears threatening to spill over.

"Al…" He whispers desperately, taking her hand back, only to have her rip it away again.

"I'm tired Bill. I'm tired of being in pain." She whispers, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Have a happy life Bill." And he can't comprehend the fact she just walked out the door, never to return.

_And all you have is to blame yourself._

The wedding is lovely, not that Alyss would really know. She stared at her high- heels the whole time.

She sits alone at the reception, glaring down at her pumpkin juice. There are loud cheers behind her and she finds Bill and Fleur cutting their cake together. Alyss had this feeling in the pit of her tummy, suffocating her and she needed out. She quickly gets up and rushes outside, ignoring the eyes on her back.

The cool night air soothes her and as she hears the slow music behind her, it's a song she learned a dance to. Slowly, she slips out of her shoes and moves gracefully across the grass, twirling and leaping and she could've been dancing on fire and not noticed in this moment. She doesn't notice when Bill comes out at watches her beautiful and graceful movements.

Finally, when the song stops, she slides down into a split before z-sitting and looking small and breakable. "That was amazing." Bill says quietly and she jumps slightly but doesn't look up. She simply shrugs and it kills him inside to see her hurting.

He moves over to her slowly, squatting behind her and reaches out a hand to place lightly on her shoulder. "Don't touch me." Came a low and threatening order. It took Bill a moment to realize it came from Alyss. His Alyss.

"Alyss…" He says in a pleading voice, feeling his heart _rip and crumple_.

"You're only making this harder. Just…" She trails off as a bobcat Patronus flies into the tent. She turns around and looks Bill in the eyes before planting her lips on his, caging his head in her small hands. And _shit _it's everything he's ever wanted.

"I love you Bill…" She whispers and then she's running towards Harry and Ron and they each take one of her hands and they disappear.

_And they may never see them again._

He finds her body among others; a shallow movement that makes relief shoot through his body. He scoops her up and cradles her close as he carries her off to the castle. The nurse tells him she would have died if he had brought her any later.

Harry and Ron come in later. Ron (who never really liked her) was trying to make up for leaving and what he said to her while he left. Harry looks like shit, yet he stays on the opposite side of her sick bed, holding her hand.

"Fleur's looking for you." Harry says, looking over at Bill. Bill nods, looking at Alyss one more time before getting up and going to find his wife.

_She wakes up when the door finally shuts._

She doesn't see Bill for a year, until on George's birthday, she sees him sitting alone at the table. She simply ignores him and continues out to the field and sits on the tree swing. Charlie would push her and she would squeal for him to go higher.

Suddenly, Bill's coming towards her with a determined look on his face. Alyss gets up, holding onto the worn rope. "I'm tired of playing games Alyss." He snaps when he reaches her and suddenly, his arms are around her and their lips are connected in a fierce kiss. Her hands grasp his hair as she desperately tries not to feel her heart screaming '_yes!'_ while her mind screams _'no!'_

She gives up and puts down her defensive walls and let's herself feel for the older man whom she never really gave up on.

"_I love you Alyss."_

_Fin._

So, I actually kind of like this. But the end was kind of sluggish.


End file.
